Payback
by AllyLeBeau
Summary: In This sequel to "Supreme Quuens" Julia and Ally reveal each other's secrets when Julia pland revenge against her


Yahoo! Groups : gracesfic Messages :Message 45 of 46Groups Home -   
Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Click for Details   
Welcome, aldysnbk1 (Rachaelkeane@Prodigy.net) Start a Group - My Groups -   
My Preferences - Sign Out   
gracesficGroup Member [ Delivery Options ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines   
  
Message 45 of 46 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ] Message   
Index Msg #   
  
From: "Grace Fonseca" coolloving@h...  
Date: Thu Feb 22, 2001 3:12pm  
Subject: Fic: Payback  
  
  
Fandom: X-Men Evolution  
Title of Story: Payback  
Author: Grace Fonseca and Rachael Keane  
E-Mail: coolloving@h... RachaelKeane@p...  
Pairing: Ally/Evan/Julia  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kids WB, Marvel Comics, and Stan Lee.   
Rachael owns Allyson LeBeau, Grace owns Julia Duvall.  
Story Summary: Julia decides to go after Evan and cause all sorts of   
problems for the Supreme Queens.  
Author's Note: Sequel to "Supreme Queens". There will be an extended ending   
done by Rachael.  
Feedback: Hell yes…  
  
"Put me down, ya' stupid fool." I shouted at the speed demon.  
  
"First of all, my name is Pietro Maximoff and I'm assuming you have one too   
girl." He simply stood there with a condescending smirk on his face.  
  
"Julia Duvall, normally ah would say it's a pleasure, but ah want to kill   
dat' bitch." I took a knife out, when Pietro knocked it out of my hands.  
  
"Now, Julia you want to hurt Allyson, hurt her emotionally, not physically.   
Go after her man instead. His name is Evan Daniels." Pietro's suggestion had   
possibilities. "Besides, you don't want to tangle with her friends.  
  
"So what does 'dis guy look like?" Ah wondered what moron would date that   
no good skanky ho Allyson LeBeau.  
  
"Oh you will know when you see him. Gotta go…Bye." He just blew by me, as I   
went to my history class.  
  
I saw a hot looking guy when I entered the room. He was lean, had beautiful   
dark chocolate eyes and beautiful blonde hair. I decided to take the seat   
next to him. "Hi, my name is Julia, wha's yoah's sweetie?" I slowly fed him   
a chocolate, when in walked 'dat bitch from lunch.  
  
"Hey, 'dat's my seat Julia 'dat yoah sitting in." Allyson looked really   
mad.  
  
"Ah don't see yoah name on 'dis seat. Besides 'dis guy hasn't even told me   
his name, bitch." Ah responded bitterly to her holier than thou attitude.  
  
"His name is Evan, and yoah name is gonna be MUD if ya' don't get the hell   
outta my seat." Allyson said, as she took me by the collar of mah shirt and   
then Evan suggested:  
  
"Allyson, why not sit down on the other side of me?"  
  
"Oh fine, but ya' aint heard the last of me, ya' bitch." She said taking   
da seat on da left side of Evan.  
  
"So ah hear ya' like to skateboard, Evan. I do too. I would love to see ya'   
moves." Mah eyes were locked firmly on Evan, so 'dat Ally could see.  
  
"I'd love to see your moves." Allyson mimicked me.  
***I'll show you some moves, into my fist, you fuckin ho bag!***  
  
"Hey, Ah ain't no ho bag, BITCH!!!" I responded to what she thought.  
  
"Girls…" Evan pleaded with us to stop.  
  
" Shut Up!" Allyson snapped at Evan. Her cold green eyes giving him a   
deathly stare.  
  
" Hey don' you tell 'im ta shut up! He can make his own decisions." I   
grabbed Allyson by her collar.  
  
"I can tell 'im ta shut up if ah wanna. He's mah boyfriend…not yours.   
If ya don' like it, you can sit and spin of "dis, bitch!" Allyson said,   
sticking her middle finger up at me.  
  
"Oh really." My eyes lit up wit' demonic glee as I said very loudly   
"Well at leas' Ah don' cheat on mah boyfriends. You'r fucking Scott   
Summers." Ah sat back in mah seat happily, exposing Allyson to total   
humiliation.  
  
Allyson suddenly ran out of the room in tears "AH DON' BELIEVE YA!" she   
yelled.  
  
Jean was furious, but Kate stood up and walked over to me. "You fuckin'   
whore!" she snapped, punching me in 'de face. Then ah followed Allyson out   
ta 'de hall.  
  
"Hey Jean, can' keep yoah man fait'ful." Ah wanted ta knock 'de Supreme   
Queens down a peg or two.  
  
Jean 'den walked up ta me "The only one who isn't faithful is YOU! With   
your god damn lies. I know Ally would never sleep with Scott. She and I are   
like sisters." She yelled, slapping me in 'de face.  
  
Ah took out a tape labeled "Allyson LeBeau & Scott Summers". "Here is the   
tape, ya stupid barbie doll if ya don' believe me." I branded it to her   
proudly as I over heard a small tidbit of Allyson's and Kate's conversation.  
  
Kate found Allyson in a corner by the staircase "Hey are you okay?" she   
asked.  
  
Allyson sighed and looked up her face tear stained, her mascara smeared   
across her face "Kate, she's no damn good! She has no right to do such shit   
to me."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes "Well, I'm neutral in this, all I'm gonna to tell   
ya' is that she's a very disturbed person w'th blood in her eyes, ah   
wouldn't go too far with her." She warned.  
  
"What the hell is this garbage you're peddling me?" Jean didn't believe me   
that this tape was genuine, until I told her where I got it.  
  
"That tape came from Ally's locker." I stuck my tongue out at Jean.  
  
"Are you serious? Well, I'm gotta talk to her about it, later, as soon as   
I find her." Jean sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like ya two don't know how to please a man." Ah found   
myself so enjoying destroying their little group. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
"Hey, I think that's enough." Evan grabbed me and shoved me into the   
ladies room. "Stay away from Allyson and the rest of my friends, you skanky   
ho." He yelled at me and I hated being bullied by anybody.  
  
I walked up to Evan and stuck a finger in his face accusingly "All I   
wanted was friends, but they didn' want ta be 'dat wit' me. So I was all   
alone again. Fine! But one day, I plan to make you ALL pay for your   
insolence." For some reason, I couldn' control all of my rage 'dat I felt. I   
swore to myself that I would make them feel the same way that I felt. I then   
continued "Did you know 'dat Ally and I know each other from back home?" I   
asked him.  
  
Evan looked at Ally in some shock "You know this girl, Ally?" he asked.  
  
Ally sighed "Not by fuckin' choice, Ev. My family and her family were   
rivals in New Orleans. But we broke 'dat deal up. 'Cause her, Remy, my blood   
brother Bobby and I were the best of friends. But her and Bobby started   
dating when they were like 12, and then when she was 13, one new year's   
eve…her and Bobby made a big mistake and conceived a baby. That would be her   
daughter Francine, who is now about 2 or 3." She explained.  
  
I was furious about Ally's sudden "foot in the mouth" disease. So ah   
decided ta retaliate back ta her "Ah wouldn' be one ta talk, Ally. Who here   
has a baby by Remy? Why didn' ya evah tell Evan 'bout 'lil Gabrielle?" I   
asked her, with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ally hopped off the sink in the bathroom and walked out with the rest of   
us trailing behind her "Ah guess ah deserve 'dat 'lil comment. My foot loves   
ta live in mah mouth. But let me tell ya guys 'dat ah didn' plan on bringin'   
Gabby into 'dis world. She was a HUGE mistake. I would nevah tell her 'dat   
ta her face. She'd hate me foah life. All I gotta do now is try to figure   
out what to do 'about mah traitorous best friend here." Ally wanted to kill   
me, but ah wasn' scared.  
  
"Now, Ally sweetie, ya' just gotta love me. Ah put some spice in yoah   
boring life." Ah just walked out of Ally's sight as ah saw the rest of them   
holding her back.  
  
When school was over, ah saw a familiar face in a beautiful cherry red   
Porsche. Now, there was a welcome surprise. It was Remy.  
  
The End.  
  
To be continued in another story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com  
  
  
  
  
Message 45 of 46 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ] Message   
Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  



End file.
